


my body's made of crushed little stars

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Ending, Blood, Breeding Kink, Fear of Forced Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needles, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: “We still have to talk about it,” Xiao Zhan says, pressing his body back into the chair as Yibo takes another predatory step towards him. “I don’t want you to bite me.”Yibo’s eyes darken, pupils expanding as he drops his upper body a little, getting into position to chase and pounce. Xiao Zhan had thought he’d have more time.“I will,” Yibo says. “I’ll claim you.”---Xiao Zhan discovers that soulbounds aren't all that they cracked up to be.
Relationships: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 216





	my body's made of crushed little stars

**Author's Note:**

> _please_ heed the warnings. this fic contains violently non-consesual sex.
> 
> thank you as always to the lovely [eternitysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitysky/pseuds/eternitysky) and [martialartist816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816) for their invaluable thoughts and beta-ing, and for their endless cheerleading.
> 
> detailed warnings in the end notes.

Xiao Zhan is having a bad day.

Or, not a bad day exactly, more of a weird day. Xiao Zhan had woken up feeling restless, an itch settled deep beneath his skin as he had showered that morning, still half asleep. He feels unsettled for the entire bus journey to the filming site, and he must look as bad as he feels because Xuan Lu does a bit of a double-take when she spots him on the bus when she boards. Xiao Zhan gives her a half-hearted smile as she comes to sit by his side.

“Are you okay, Zhanzhan?” she asks, putting a hand on his bare leg as she settles into the seat.

“There’s something up with Zhan-ge?” Yibo’s voice comes from the row behind him, and his hands reach over the top of the seat to tug at Xiao Zhan’s hair. He hadn’t even noticed Yibo get on, but he relaxes into the amateur head massage regardless, Yibo’s long fingers rubbing at his scalp. Xiao Zhan closes his eyes and lets himself be rocked by Yibo’s rough movements, the pulling sensation cutting through the discomfort that’s followed him all morning.

“Mm, I’m fine, just tired, I think.” Xiao Zhan says and Yibo’s hands slide from the top of his head, catching on the tips of his ears, before they’re gone. The touch sends a little spark of pleasure through him — his ears have always been really sensitive — and Xuan Lu must notice because her fingers tighten slightly on his leg before retracting her hand. Damn sensitive alpha noses. She had probably been able to smell his discomfort before even seeing him, and Yibo is definitely exuding some kind of calming pheromone. It’s nice, to feel cared for, and it helps settle some of the weirdness he’s been feeling.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you’ll have time to rest today. I think you’re supposed to be passed out for half of the shots,” Xuan Lu teases, all bright smiles. She must have done something right because he no longer feels quite so awful, and Xiao Zhan smiles and tips his head back against the headrest, content to be quiet for the rest of the journey.

It doesn’t take long for them to reach Hengdian Studios, and it’s a now-familiar routine to get into costume and makeup and let flocks of people crowd around him as Xiao Zhan becomes Wei Wuxian. He still feels a little off — it had gotten worse again as he’d gotten off the bus, Xuan Lu holding his arm to steady him as he was hit by a wave of nausea — and honestly wants nothing more than for the day to be over before it’s even begun. There are plans of a few drinks tonight — organised by Guo Cheng, who is chattering noisily somewhere behind Xiao Zhan — and he’s looking forward to the distraction, even if he’ll probably only have one drink and then be mercilessly tormented by Wang Yibo.

Speaking of whom, Yibo has been surreptitiously quiet since the bus journey and hasn’t even hit Xiao Zhan once, which is unusual. Xiao Zhan had been a little standoffish on the ride over, he supposes, and he worries for a while as his hairstylist fusses over him, their hands all over him. It feels uncomfortable, each touch to his skin itching and quite frankly driving Xiao Zhan mad, and he practically bolts out of the tent as soon as he’s declared ready.

Outside is no better, the summer heat beating down on him, and for a delirious moment, Xiao Zhan wonders if he’s got a late-onset heatstroke from spending a day in the sun yesterday. When Yibo pops up next to him, a casual arm sling around his shoulders, Xiao Zhan practically sags with relief. He’s always found Yibo’s presence incredibly calming, his general alpha-ness pleasing to the most basic parts of Xiao Zhan’s biology. In fact, Wang Yibo is probably the most pleasing alpha that Xiao Zhan has ever encountered.

Xiao Zhan is forced out of considering exactly what a pleasing alpha Yibo is when Yibo tugs Xiao Zhan sideways and towards the set.

“You’re _really_ not feeling it today, huh,” Yibo comments as Xiao Zhan tries to focus on the directions he’s being given. “I can feel your bad vibes from halfway across the set.” Yibo is standing far too close, inches away from being pressed against him, and Xiao Zhan can feel himself leaning into Yibo’s space, drawn in by the comforting familiarity. 

“Not really,” Xiao Zhan agrees. He’s not feeling it at all, if he’s honest. “At least I get to nap on you today, can catch up on my beauty sleep.”

Yibo moves, chest brushing Xiao Zhan’s back, and for a moment Xiao Zhan’s knees go weak. Something’s _really_ not right. “Zhan-ge never needs beauty sleep; even when he’s tired and his eyes are puffy, he’s still beautiful.” 

Xiao Zhan is glad that Yibo can’t see the lack of reaction he has to the teasing. He’s just so _tired_ , and vaguely nauseous, and in for 10 hours of filming today. “Thank you, Wang laoshi,” he says, trying to keep his voice as close to cheerful as he can manage. 

The bullhorn calls for the actors in the scene to get into position, and Xiao Zhan steels himself for a long, hard day.

\---

It’s the final shot of the day and Xiao Zhan is sprawled in Yibo’s lap, trying to keep the same position as the cameras are adjusted. He feels… weird. He’d felt weird earlier when Yibo had clapped him on the shoulder and he feels even weirder now, overheated and restless. He feels overheated and restless most days in this damn summer heat, but this time it’s accompanied by a weight settled low in his belly, and a prickling in the back of his neck.

Being on Yibo’s lap is messing with him, he’s sure of it. Perhaps it’s the proximity — he’s never usually this close to an alpha for long periods of time, and with his head practically pressed against Yibo’s stomach, he’s very close to his crotch.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo’s voice rumbles from above him, and Xiao Zhan shifts minutely, his stomach rolling with some unknown emotion caused by the low timbre of Yibo’s voice. Humiliatingly, he thinks he’s getting _hard_. “Are you okay? You seem…” he trails off, sniffing once. Warmth spreads across Xiao Zhan’s cheeks. Is Yibo scenting the air around him? He squirms a little on Yibo’s lap, and then Yibo definitely _does_ inhale, his nostrils flaring. His hands tighten on Xiao Zhan’s arms, and Xiao Zhan makes a little noise in the back of his throat, lolling his head back.

“Xiao Zhan, I think you need, uh, something,” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan closes his eyes and nods helplessly. The crew are still sorting out the camera angles for the next scene and no one is paying them any mind, so Xiao Zhan doesn’t really think about it when he turns into his side to press his face into Yibo’s leg. “Are you– This doesn’t seem normal.”

“I’m so turned on,” Xiao Zhan confesses, and Yibos grip turns _bruising_. “I don’t— I don’t know why. I just, ah, Yibo,” his breath starts coming quicker as he talks and Yibo stares down at him, eyes dark, his ears red. He looks sinfully good, like something out of Xiao Zhan’s most shamefully repressed fantasies, and the hungry expression he’s wearing has no place on him while he’s supposed to be cool and collected Lan Wangji.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says again and swallows dryly. “Actually I– I think I’m in heat. I just – _fuck_ – I want you so much.”

Yibo stays very still, but his breath leaves him in one rush. He licks his lips slowly, and Xiao Zhan wants his tongue in his mouth, on his cock, wants his tongue everywhere. “I want you to fuck me,” Xiao Zhan continues mindlessly, nosing against Yibo’s leg. He hears a call of his name from a crew member but ignores her as he noses closer towards Yibo’s crotch, his own hips shifting as his dick throbs. “You smell so good, I bet you’d fill me so well, god. Here, you can do it here, let everyone see I’m yours.”

Fuck, he’s so _wet_. This has never happened before, and worse than that is the fact Yibo’s own musky scent has started seeping through his thick robes, all sweat and rain on pavement. The proof of Yibo’s arousal sends shudders through Xiao Zhan and he noses closer. Yibo makes a wounded noise and finally curls over to press his face into Xiao Zhan’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Gege,” Yibo rumbles, moving closer, and Xiao Zhan’s vision swims with how turned on he is. He shifts his legs open, rolling his hips slightly to try to get some kind of relief, and then a number of things happen in quick succession.

Xiao Zhan is flipped over onto his stomach in one movement, and Yibo is immediately on top of him, the press of the hard line of his erection against Xiao Zhan’s ass obvious even through the thick layers of robes. He hears Zhuocheng say something, his voice raised in concern, but Yibo is knocking Xiao Zhan’s knees open with his hands under his robes, and Xiao Zhan is gasping against the rough set floor as he arches his back.

Xiao Zhan’s head is a blur, and he feels like there’s something he’s missing, some reason why Yibo’s big, hot hands shouldn’t be pushing down his trousers, but it’s just out of reach in the fog of lust. He’s never been so turned on in his life, the amount of slick he’s produced soaking his underwear where it’s shoved down, wet between his thighs. Yibo is practically rumbling on top of him, one hand pressed in between Xiao Zhan’s shoulder blades as the other skates down his bared ass, his fingers now wet with slick, and Xiao Zhan wants to cry with how good it feels. 

“Knot me,” Xiao Zhan speaks into the wooden floorboards, his voice slurring even to his own ears. Yibo must hear him because he makes a choked noise above him, rolling his body down and pushing the hard jut of his cock against Xiao Zhan’s ass, hot even through his Lan Wangji robes. “Yibo, please–”

Yibo pants, his first two fingers pressing against Xiao Zhan’s hole, as if testing the resistance there. Xiao Zhan gasps, then moans when the fingers breach him easily, the wet slide of them loud even with the growing crowd of people approaching them. Xiao Zhan doesn’t care, not when he can vaguely make out Yibo mumbling something in his ear, voice barely more than a rumble as he curls his fingers inside of Xiao Zhan.

Yibo is suddenly torn away from him and Xiao Zhan arches back to try to touch him again. He can hear Yibo’s growl piercing through the rush of blood in his ears, but multiple sets of hands press him to the ground, keeping Xiao Zhan down as more people flock around him, keeping the two of them separate. He can distantly hear voices soothing him as he’s pinned down, but he wants _Yibo_ , and he cries out, arousal and confusion clouding his mind. 

The last thing Xiao Zhan feels is the sharp pinch of a needle in his arm, and then he slips into unconsciousness.

—-

Soulmates, they tell him, the word ringing in his ears. Fucking soulmates, like something out of a drama. Like something out of _this_ drama, and this is exactly the kind of bullshit that Xiao Zhan hates, the kind of ridiculous thing that doesn’t ever happen in real life. 

Except that it does, because Xiao Zhan has apparently formed a spontaneous soul bond with Wang Yibo.

He’s been constrained to his hotel room and has been told by the on-set doctor that under no circumstances is he to leave it. It’s the typical response to any ‘issues’ with omegas; lock them away until things work themselves out. Xiao Zhan isn’t too bothered about this aspect; an unspecified stretch of time with no commitments sounds great, but, as with most things that seem too good to be true, there is a catch.

Not only has Xiao Zhan’s soul somehow spontaneously bonded with Yibo’s, but the formation of the soulbond has triggered Yibo’s rut and Xiao Zhan’s heat. This, the doctor had explained, is the reason that Xiao Zhan had been feeling unwell earlier. It’s not uncommon for bondmates to have synchronised cycles, but this usually happens years into their bond, and Xiao Zhan and Yibo aren’t even bonded, not in the usual way. 

Xiao Zhan’s arm hurts where the needle pierced him, but at least the low ebb of pain is distracting him from the sheer mortification that is rolling in his belly. Had he really almost let Yibo fuck him in the middle of the set, in the middle of shooting, with people watching?

With a groan, Xiao Zhan drops his head into his hands, letting embarrassment wash through him. Similar things have happened before in the industry, and he’s definitely not the first omega to get wet in public, but there’s a difference between hearing set gossip and it actually happening to you. And to get to the point where he actually had to be _sedated_?

 _Fuck,_ he suddenly thinks, _what about the behind the scenes footage?_

Xiao Zhan flops back against the bed, squirming in humiliation. This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to him, and possibly the worst thing that’s ever happened to anyone in the world. Not only did he publicly beg for Wang Yibo to knot him but there’s _video footage_ of it, footage that – for the right price – anyone could own. He’s going to have to really pull some strings here to make sure that never sees the light of day.

There’s a knock at the hotel room door, and Xiao Zhan goes very still. 

He can tell that Yibo is at the door just from the way that the whole atmosphere of the room changes. Xiao Zhan can sense him, can tell that there is an alpha in a rut in his vicinity, and his body responds accordingly, nipples pebbling and cock slowly filling out under his clothes. More than that though, he knows it’s _Yibo_ , Yibo who his body and soul have chosen for him to be mated to.

Shit.

He feels almost shivery with anticipation, and then comes another knock, followed by a call of “Ge?” 

Xiao Zhan had been given a choice of two options.

The first was to take a few days off and ride out his heat on his own. The doctor had emphasized that due to the nature of Xiao Zhan’s newly formed bond, and the fact that he’s been on heat suppressants all his life, that they cannot predict what this may entail. A solo heat can be anything from a few days of furiously masturbating, to a week of crippling agony – Xiao Zhan has no idea what his would look like. Filming would have to be put on hold while the two male leads were off ill, and after the end of it, they would have to tackle what to do about the soulbond.

The second option, should Yibo also accept, would be for the two to room together until Xiao Zhan’s heat is over and the soulbond and their hormones stabilise.

The fact that Yibo is here suggests that he had also reached a similar conclusion to Xiao Zhan.

Just knowing that Yibo is the one behind the door sends a spark of arousal zipping down Xiao Zhan’s spine and lust curling in his belly. If he lets Yibo in, they are going to have sex, probably more than once. Yibo will probably knot him, just like he wants. The idea of it dries Xiao Zhan’s mouth.

“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan calls and walks to the door, his legs a little shaky. 

There’s a soft noise against the door, and Xiao Zhan swallows. 

“Xiao Zhan?”

Gods, just his _voice_ sends a little surge of lust through Xiao Zhan. 

It feels dangerous somehow, to be standing with just the flimsy wooden door separating him from an unmated alpha in a rut. 

“Are you going to come in?” Xiao Zhan’s voice comes out a lot deeper than he intended, throat thick with anticipation. Yibo swears from the other side of the door, which keys Xiao Zhan up even more; the idea of Yibo barely restraining himself from forcing his way into the room and taking what he wants.

Yibo exhales, and Xiao Zhan realises that he can smell him, even separated by the door. He smells turned on, similar to how he had earlier, when Xiao Zhan had buried his face into his crotch. “Yes,” Yibo says. “Yeah, I’m here. Let me in.”

If Xiao Zhan opens the door, they will be extremely close to each other, which will only end in disaster. Disaster that his body desperately craves, but disaster nonetheless. He needs to get all of the talking out of the way, set some boundaries before Yibo can’t restrain himself anymore. 

“We need to talk first,” Xiao Zhan says, forcing his voice to keep steady. “You can only come in if you can control yourself.”

Yibo honest-to-god _whines_ from behind the door, and Xiao Zhan’s cock perks up a little at the sound. 

Xiao Zhan presses, “Yibo. Can you do that for me?”

“Put the key under the door and then move away,” Yibo demands. “I mean it, Xiao Zhan, go over to the other side of the room.”

It’s hot, how desperate Yibo sounds, and the way he’s bossing Xiao Zhan about sends little prickles of heat up his spine.

Xiao Zhan does as Yibo requested and slides the keycard between the carpet and the door, then races to sit on the blue armchair that’s on the other side of the room. Sitting on the obvious space of the bed seems even more dangerous, more tempting for the two of them; this is the next best thing.

The door beeps the moment after Xiao Zhan reaches the chair, and he would complain about Yibo not giving him enough time to prepare, if Yibo wasn’t now in his room, pressed against the door like a scared animal.

“What do you want to say?” Yibo asks, and _oh_ , he looks radiant, sweat glistening at his temples, a flush just barely there along his throat and cheekbones, mouth parted around his breaths. Just looking at him makes Xiao Zhan squirm, and he has to force his knees to stay pressed together and his back to stay straight.

“I, uh,” Xiao Zhan starts, unable to focus. He really does have to talk to Yibo about this. He takes a deep breath, which is a mistake because Yibo’s heavy, aroused scent has permeated the air and kicks in his gut, lust simmering there. “Did they tell you about the soulbond?”

Yibo nods and bites his lower lip. “Yeah, it’s rare,” he says, which isn’t really what Xiao Zhan was expecting him to say. “Extremely rare compatibility, Xiao Zhan. This kind of thing doesn’t usually happen.”

“I guess that explains why I like you so much,” Xiao Zhan jokes, but there are layers behind that that he doesn't mean, and Yibo’s face scrunches into a frown. “Not– not that I wouldn’t like you anyway – without it – I mean.”

Because Xiao Zhan _does_ like Yibo, heavens help him. He likes the way that he hassles Xiao Zhan relentlessly, how he’s fiercely protective in a way that just seems different to the way the other alphas have treated Xiao Zhan in the past. He likes the way that Yibo’s voice sounds in the morning, scratchy with sleep, and the way his laugh escapes out of him in little croaks. He had liked him from the moment he met him, and perhaps that is what a soulbond is.

He’d also been immediately attracted to him, but that’s neither here nor there. As an omega, it’s difficult to tell what’s genuine attraction when it comes to alphas. In the past, Xiao Zhan has only dated betas for this reason; at least he knows his feelings are genuine and not muddled by his biology.

Yibo is still pressed against the door, and a bead of sweat has formed on his lower lip. It’s not even hot in the hotel room, and it sends a little thrill through Xiao Zhan to have this alpha completely at his mercy.

“We’re both going to be,” Xiao Zhan starts, then swallows, “unable to work. For a while, until this clears up.” He gestures between the two of them, not daring to mention that _this_ is. Yibo is intimately acquainted with what _this_ is, knows that _this_ is Xiao Zhan begging for Yibo to fuck him right there on the floor.

“Yes,” Yibo agrees quickly.

“I haven’t been in heat before,” Xiao Zhan says, “I don’t know what to expect.”

Yibo groans and knocks his head back against the door. “Gege,” he breathes, practically trembling. “Don’t tease.” 

It hadn’t meant to be a tease, Xiao Zhan was just trying to warn him, but shit, maybe that’s a thing for Yibo, the idea of claiming Xiao Zhan’s first heat. The idea of Yibo fucking him for days, filling him with come until the both of them are satisfied is probably the hottest thing that Xiao Zhan has ever considered, and now that he’s started really thinking about it he can’t really stop, higher brain function suppressed by a haze of lust.

“I’m just saying that–” Xiao Zhan isn’t sure what he’s really saying, but runs his mouth anyway, “If we did this, I don’t know what it’d be like.”

Yibo nods, listening intently to what Xiao Zhan is saying. His face is pinched like he’s in pain, and he’s pressed so tightly against the door that Xiao Zhan worries for a moment that he’s going to dent it. 

Xiao Zhan licks his lips, trying to think how to word the next part. Yibo’s body jerks, and _oh_ , he’s hard. The front of his shorts are tented with the jut of his erection, and when Xiao Zhan looks back up to his face, he’s even more flushed. 

“For the sake of time, and filming, I think that we should have sex.” Xiao Zhan says it as clinically as he can, as if it’s not something that will affect him at all. Yibo is nodding before the words leave his mouth, and he presses further against the door, fingers scrambling against the laminated wood.

“Good, yes. I can, I can do that.” Yibo croaks, and Xiao Zhan’s eyes flick back down to his dick. God, he’s _so_ hard, it must be uncomfortable. He’s big too, which is expected not only because he’s an alpha but also because Xiao Zhan has seen him in his wet under robes. It’s attractive though, the thought of Yibo fucking him with his big cock, not stopping until they’ve both gotten what they _need_.

“ _Xiao Zhan,_ ” Yibo’s desperate voice causes Xiao Zhan to once again drag his eyes away from his dick, and, fuck, he is falling apart. There’s sweat at his temples, and his mouth is open in a pant, lips red and swollen. “You’re wet.”

Xiao Zhan goes very still. He _is_ wet; he’s been wet since before Yibo came into his room. Yibo swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing.

“Can I fuck you now?” Yibo asks. “Gege, please.”

Wang Yibo begging to fuck him is not something that Xiao Zhan had ever expected to hear, not even when he first met him and they shook hands and all that Xiao Zhan could think of was what a handsome and pleasant young alpha he was. 

“I’ll be good, I’ll make it so good for you,” Yibo continues, and his hands are balled up into fists, his legs trembling. “I’ll eat you out first, I’ll suck you. Gege, please, anything you want, I’ll do it.”

Xiao Zhan grunts at the words and Yibo’s mouth falls open, gasping. 

“You’d like that? You would, I can smell it.” Yibo takes a step forward, away from the door. Xiao Zhan is hard, the front of his shorts tented, and he can feel his slick at the seat of his underwear. Yibo saying he can smell his arousal is embarrassing, makes Xiao Zhan hyper-aware of his own scent hanging thick around him. 

“We still have to talk about it,” Xiao Zhan says, pressing his body back into the chair as Yibo takes another predatory step towards him. “I don’t want you to bite me.”

Yibo’s eyes darken, pupils expanding as he drops his upper body a little, getting into position to chase and pounce. Xiao Zhan had thought he’d have more time.

“I will,” Yibo says. “I’ll claim you.”

“No,” Xiao Zhan says firmly, his knees tipping open of their own accord as Yibo creeps closer, his body acting without his permission. He’s so turned on that it’s almost impossible to make sense of the words leaving his mouth. “Yibo, listen to me. Please,” the pitch of his voice raises as Yibo gets within kicking distance. “Maybe this was a mistake, I think you should– _Ahh_!” 

Yibo suddenly pounces on Xiao Zhan, knocking him to the floor, and they both tumble over each other in a tangle of limbs. Xiao Zhan tries to flip over onto his back so that he has a better chance of fighting Yibo off of him, but Yibo uses his full strength to wrestle him over onto his front and pin his body over the top of him. He holds Xiao Zhan’s hands behind his back and presses his erection against the swell of his ass, hot and thick. Xiao Zhan scrambles on the floor, his heart racing in arousal, every inch of him wanting to go pliant and submit to the weight bearing down on top of him.

“Got you,” Yibo gasps, letting go of Xiao Zhan’s arms to try to tug down his shorts. Xiao Zhan uses the moment to start wriggling again, kicking his legs and shoving at Yibo in an attempt to get away. His shorts and boxers get pushed down to his knees, and they trap his legs as he squirms, and it’s enough of a disadvantage that it gives Yibo the opportunity to bury his face against Xiao Zhan’s ass, his hands pressed against Xiao Zhan’s lower back.

“Shit!” Xiao Zhan pants as Yibo noses closer, licking at the slick between his cheeks. “Yibo!” He loses out against the battle between his instincts and his senses, and stops moving, limbs relaxing as Yibo’s hands sweep up the length of his back. He licks closer, tongue trailing up to Xiao Zhan’s tailbone, dragging slick up to his lower back. Liquid heat pools in Xiao Zhan’s abdomen, and he keens into the carpet, shuffling his legs a little wider.

“Good,” Yibo hums in satisfaction and kisses up the length of Xiao Zhan’s back, starting from the swell of his ass until he’s lying on top of him, mouth dangerously close to Xiao Zhan’s scent gland, right on the juncture between neck and shoulder. “Let me fuck you, come on.” His dick is pressed up against Xiao Zhan’s ass, Yibo’s hips shifting as he grinds restlessly against him. Xiao Zhan’s cock rubs against the rough carpeted floor as Yibo jostles him, and he gasps at the harsh stimulation.

“No,” Xiao Zhan gasps, tossing his head against the floor. “Don’t.” 

There’s still more Xiao Zhan wants to say, more rules that need to be laid down, but Yibo ignores him and fumbles behind Xiao Zhan, and then there’s the burning heat of his hard cock pressing against Xiao Zhan’s ass, sliding in between his slick cheeks. Xiao Zhan is wet enough that Yibo’s cock is immediately soaked, easily nudging between his asscheeks until–

“ _Mm,_ ” Xiao Zhan moans when the head of Yibo’s dick nudges against his rim, pressing so hard that Xiao Zhan almost thinks that it’ll go in, before slipping past and sliding up against him.

“Don’t you want my knot, ge?” Yibo asks, his voice a little slurred. He rolls his hips, cock dragging in a way that has Xiao Zhan stretching out, his arms extended out in front of him and back arching in a shudder. “Yeah, you do. I’ll give it to you, don’t worry.” The next grind is with more purpose, and the press of the head of his cock against Xiao Zhan’s hole is firmer, more direct, and Yibo suddenly jerks forward, the tip of his cock sliding into Xiao Zhan.

“ _Ah!_ ” 

The gasp that leaves Xiao Zhan is pornographic, but he can’t help moaning as Yibo presses into him, his cock stretching him without any pain, his body ready for it. Yibo growls above him, a primal noise, and his hands grip Xiao Zhan’s waist tight as he rolls his hips tentatively.

“Is this what you want?” Yibo pants, and Xiao Zhan arches his back, his knees scraping against the rough carpet floor as Yibo’s thick cock presses into him.

“Yeah,” Xiao Zhan sighs, “Oh, oh fuck, yeah.”

Yibo’s satisfaction is tangible as he adjusts his position, moving back into a kneeling position and pulling Xiao Zhan along with him, raising him up onto his knees with his ass high in the air, his face pressed into the carpet. Xiao Zhan’s cock jumps and he moans as Yibo fucks him in this new position. It almost feels like he’s being used, long-ignored desires bubbling to the surface as Yibo runs his hands down Xiao Zhan’s sides, and then uses one hand to spread one asscheek, and Xiao Zhan can only imagine the sight he makes.

“Shit,” Yibo pants, “You feel so good, oh my god.” His hips stutter as he thrusts, and Xiao Zhan wonders if he’s already about to come. “Ah, fuck, Xiao Zhan, let me knot you, please.”

The way that Wang Yibo is seemingly only able to ask nicely for things during sex feels very in-character to Xiao Zhan. Yibo knotting him would feel _so good_ , and he rolls his hips back in wordless encouragement.

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan nods, and Yibo wraps an arm around his chest and tugs him upright until Xiao Zhan is leaning against Yibo’s chest, his legs spread wide across the splay of Yibo’s own legs, being bounced up and down on his cock through Yibo’s impressive strength. “Do it on the bed.” 

If Xiao Zhan is going to be knotted, it’s not going to be on the floor of a mid-tier hotel room.

Yibo grinds Xiao Zhan’s body down into his thrust one last time, forcing a stuttering gasp from his mouth, before lifting him off of him as if he is weightless. Being so easily manoeuvred is incredibly arousing, and Xiao Zhan barely moves when Yibo scoops him up to carry him to the bed.

Yibo tosses Xiao Zhan onto the bed, the sheets all mussed from where he hadn’t made it earlier, and Xiao Zhan’s phone bounces onto the floor. Yibo is on him immediately, pushing Xiao Zhan’s t-shirt up his back until he can pull it over his head, then tugging off his own clothes with terrifying ferocity. 

Xiao Zhan doesn’t even have time to speak before Yibo is back on him, his cock easily sinking back inside of Xiao Zhan with one thrust. Yibo presses his mouth to Xiao Zhan’s neck, his teeth teasing the delicate skin there as he fucks him harshly.

“We’re on the bed,” Yibo says, and his thrusts speed up a little, his breath falling harder. “God, you feel so good, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Yibo confesses, and trails his mouth a little lower, down towards Xiao Zhan’s scent gland on his neck. “I tried not to, I know you didn’t want it– _ah_ ,” he trembles, gripping Xiao Zhan hard, “I’ve come so many times thinking about this, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop, I can’t let you go.”

The confession is possessive, a little concerning, but Xiao Zhan doesn’t have a chance to respond before Yibo’s next trembling thrust nails his prostate, causing Xiao Zhan to moan loudly and clench down on Yibo’s dick, his body shivering in pleasure.

Then Yibo bites him. 

His teeth sink into Xiao Zhan’s neck and break the skin. Xiao Zhan feels Yibo’s tongue lapping at the skin he’s got grasped between his teeth, and when the bond forms it’s like an electric shock sparking from his head down to his toes. Yibo moans against his neck, and cups his hand around Xiao Zhan’s cock, the first time he’s touched him, and the immediate relief of it causes Xiao Zhan to seize up and suddenly orgasm, shaking as if it’s ripped from him.

Xiao Zhan comes with a pained sob, his whole body shuddering as he shoots into Yibo’s palm. Yibo grunts against his neck, and he thrusts at that same spot until soft noises fall from Xiao Zhan’s mouth uncontrollably. 

Xiao Zhan spasms through his orgasm, body shaking as Yibo fucks him through it, his hand cupped protectively around Xiao Zhan’s cock, now both covered in come. Yibo pulls back from Xiao Zhan’s neck, licking over the bite mark as if he’s a dog trying to soothe a wound.

“Sorry, ‘s too good,” Yibo speaks into his neck, hips still working in a steady rhythm. “I can’t stop, ge, you’re so good, I’ve never–” he cuts himself off and speeds up a little, grabbing at Xiao Zhan’s waist with both hands, smearing come into his skin as he drags Xiao Zhan into his thrusts.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan pants, heart rabbit quick in his chest as Yibo continues fucking him. The orgasm must’ve cleared his head a little, because it feels like suddenly everything is back in focus, from the pain from the bite on his neck to the toe-curling pleasure of Yibo’s cock hitting his prostate. “Yibo, ah, fuck, slow down.”

Yibo mouths at his neck, over the raw skin in the shape of his teeth. Fuck, they’re bonded, fucking _bonded_. Xiao Zhan gasps for air a little as he tries to wrangle back some strength, but he knows that if it came down to it he wouldn’t be able to get Yibo off of him– no alpha would let their omega go in this situation, not until he’s knotted–

Oh. Oh, shit.

“Yibo,” he repeats, more desperate now as it sinks in that his suppressants _hadn’t worked_. Meaning that it is very likely that he is currently in the fertile window, something he has no experience with, and very much does not want to have experience with. “Don’t come inside me, _ah_ -!” At the words, Yibo thrusts harder, biting down as a growl rumbles through his chest. Xiao Zhan works one hand behind him and tries to push at Yibo’s stomach, even as he bears his weight down, pinning Xiao Zhan to the bed. “Don’t, Yibo stop, I don’t want to get- I don’t want to get pregnant!”

Yibo grabs at Xiao Zhan’s hips and grunts, tugging Xiao Zhan back to meet his thrusts. “Pregnant,” Yibo bites out, breath stuttering and Xiao Zhan feels his knot swell inside of him, pushing at his rim with each staccato thrust. “Yeah, _ge_.”

The problem is that it feels _so good_ , having Yibo all over him, fucking him into the mattress, the slight swell of his half-filled knot stretching him even wider than his thick cock. Xiao Zhan is so wet that his tight grip on his cock is slick with his own fluids as he jacks himself in time with Yibo’s fast pace. It would take no effort at all to lose himself back to the heady scent of Yibo’s sweat, to let him pump him full of come, to keep on fucking until they both physically can’t anymore, but shit. If Xiao Zhan gets pregnant– he doesn’t even want to think of what would happen. He’s heard stories of omegas who are heart set on not having children who have had their attitudes flipped as soon as they get knotted. He doesn’t _want_ children, he wants a career, but god, the way Yibo’s filling him is so perfect that his career is starting to look less and less important. 

Yibo presses one hand against the back of Xiao Zhan’s head, holding him down as he fucks into him, and Xiao Zhan just moans–he can’t help it, he’s so full and Yibo feels so big and good and–

“Ah!”

Yibo shoves in with a grunt and then stays there, shuddering as he starts to come. Xiao Zhan can feel it inside of him, a hot rush that makes his toes curl and his cock twitch even as he gasps into the mattress. Xiao Zhan can barely breathe but still manages to push at Yibo’s hip, trying to dislodge him even as he feels his knot start to swell, pushing Xiao Zhan open.

“Zhan-ge, Zhan-ge,” Yibo moans, then pitches forward, collapsing on top of Xiao Zhan, his cock still pressed deep. “Oh my god, you’re so fucking good.”

The compliment warms Xiao Zhan, as basic as it is. He’s good, Yibo thinks he was _good_. He then realised that the orgasm must be messing with his brain because he’s never cared about being good for Yibo–or anyone–before in his life.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan croaks eventually from underneath the other man. “I told you to not come inside of me.” He tries to move his hips away, but Yibo’s knot feels huge, forcing them to stay pressed close. 

Yibo hums and kisses against the broken skin on Xiao Zhan’s neck. “Gotta knock you up though, ge.” One of Yibo’s hands rubs over Xiao Zhan’s belly until it reaches his not entirely soft cock. “You wanna have my kids?”

Xiao Zhan can’t hide the way his body reacts to that, clenching down on Yibo’s knot, his own cock twitching in his grasp.

“No,” Xiao Zhan groans, even as Yibo starts to roll his hips a little, unable to thrust properly while his knot is still inflated. “I don’t wanna have _any_ kids.”

Yibo makes another vague noise and thumbs over the wet head of Xiao Zhan’s cock where he’s sensitive from already coming twice. At least his head feels clearer, and he feels just a normal amount of fucked-out, rather than out of his brain with lust.

“I think you do,” Yibo presses a kiss behind Xiao Zhan’s ear, his breath hot. “I think you want me to fill you up with my come until you’re dripping with it.” Xiao Zhan groans again as Yibo continues, “Keep you knotted for days, make sure it takes, fuck you through it.” 

Xiao Zhan makes a displeased noise, even as his cock fills out further. He feels so messy, his thighs slippery where they’re spread around Yibo’s own legs, and he’s sure he’s leaking around Yibo’s knot. He now knows why everyone was so concerned about him making sure he was alright with being roomed with Yibo throughout his heat before it fully hit him; Xiao Zhan feels almost as if all thoughts are coming to him at half speed, anything that isn’t involving Yibo’s dick unimportant. Obviously, the few moments of clarity he had before are dissipating quickly, the haze of arousal making every movement pleasurable, and now the idea of getting bred by Yibo doesn’t sound too bad, not really.

Yibo is rolling his hips in little circles that are driving Xiao Zhan mad, and he’s sure that the push-pull of Yibo’s knot tugging at his rim shouldn't feel as good as it does. The hand around his cock tightens, and Yibo starts to jack Xiao Zhan off with fast strokes, the wet sound of it drowned out by the moans being drawn from Xiao Zhan's chest, loud and constant. Xiao Zhan can’t help the way that he clenches down around Yibo’s cock, which seems to send Yibo into action, trying to thrust into Xiao Zhan as best as he can.

“You’re so wet,” Yibo bites out, and uses his free hand to push Xiao Zhan’s leg to spread him open wider. He manages to fuck in deeper, and Xiao Zhan’s eyes roll back in pleasure. Fucking hell. “Even before I came in you, you were wet, but now — fuck, gege — you just want me so bad, huh?” The next thrust is a little harder and forces a gasp out of Xiao Zhan’s mouth, and then another, and another. “You can’t help it. You would have let me breed you in front of everybody, right there on the floor, just taking it, you would have come on my knot and everyone would _know_ —“

Whatever else Yibo was going to say is cut off with a grunt as his cock grinds deep inside of Xiao Zhan, followed by more liquid heat — probably coming again. Yibo grinds up against Xiao Zhan’s prostate as he shudders through it, and that’s enough to wring a third orgasm out of Xiao Zhan, coming dry as Yibo’s hand continues to work over his now hypersensitive cock.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan grabs at Yibo’s wrist, forcing his hand to still. He can’t stop twitching, hips rolling, caught between Yibo’s knot in his ass and Yibo’s hand around his dick. “Too much, it’s — ah–! I can’t!” Xiao Zhan can’t even articulate how he feels as he squirms beneath Yibo, but his cock is still hard and Yibo is scraping his teeth over Xiao Zhan’s neck in a way that makes him feel so deliciously possessed.

“I could fuck you for hours,” Yibo mumbles and lays more firmly on top of Xiao Zhan, pushing him flat down against the bed. “Wanna keep you knotted so bad, ge, never let you off my cock. Maybe knot your mouth too, just keep you there and feed you my come.” The idea of Yibo’s cock in Xiao Zhan’s mouth is enough to get Xiao Zhan going, and Yibo seems to know exactly what he needs, hooking two fingers into Xiao Zhan’s mouth as he pants below him. “You’d like that, yeah? Fuck, Xiao Zhan.” Yibo’s mumblings are borderline delirious, but it all sounds so _good_. Anything Yibo wants to do to him sounds good, sounds great, and Xiao Zhan tries to get this across by sucking at the fingers in his mouth. 

Xiao Zhan feels a little light-headed, a vague sense of detachment coming to him as Yibo continues to mumble and gasp against him, filthy scenarios tumbling from his mouth as he grinds up against Xiao Zhan’s ass.

“Don’t worry if you pass out, I’ll keep going until you're full, until you can’t take any more,” Yibo’s words almost sound distant, but the pleasure coursing through Xiao Zhan’s body is very much in focus. “You’ll wake up with me fucking you, I’ll give you what you need, fuck, _fuck_ –” Yibo’s arms give out and he comes again, twitching. Xiao Zhan feels hot all over, overheated and sticky as his eyes drift shut of his own accord.

“–ngh,” Xiao Zhan grunts, fighting to stay awake. He shouldn’t even be tired, he’s suffered through many fewer hours of sleep before, so it must be something to do with his omega biology, perhaps his body shutting down to reduce damage.

“ _Hah–!_ ” Yibo wheezes in his ear, his weight crushing the air out of Xiao Zhan. His entire body aches, a dull throb that moves in time with his heartbeat, slowing down as he drifts in and out of consciousness.

Yibo is moving him, tugging his body like he’s not even living, and Xiao Zhan wonders if he even knows that he’s still awake, even if he is only just barely clinging to consciousness. Yibo rolls them both onto their sides and Xiao Zhan winces as the movement pulls at Yibo’s knot, the movement cutting sharp through the haze of his mind.

There’s a warm sensation on the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck – Yibo’s tongue, he realises. Yibo is licking at the blood clotted there, the movements soothing, and Xiao Zhan relaxes into it, content to be cleaned.

“Good, you’re so good,” Yibo is mumbling, and Xiao Zhan is floating somewhere between consciousness and sleep, his body completely pliant.

Xiao Zhan doesn’t know exactly when he falls unconscious, but he does know when he’s woken up, body spasming as he’s jolted awake by his orgasm, spread eagle on the bed with fingers clawing at his sides. It’s a terrifying moment where Xiao Zhan’s mind tries to piece together everything that’s going on through the haze, but then Yibo growls above him, his cock merciless within him, and it all clicks back into place.

Xiao Zhan hurts now, his body bruised and cut by Yibo’s grip, and he’s no longer producing slick so the drag of Yibo’s cock is a lot drier. Yibo hasn’t even seemed to realise Xiao Zhan is awake, which is– which is arousing in a way that Xiao Zhan doesn’t want to think about. 

He wants to squirm away, still exhausted but a lot less foggy-headed, but Yibo is still in the throes of his rut, and Xiao Zhan’s blood runs cold when he realises that he could be in for days of this; getting fucked without respite until Yibo’s body sweats out the fever that it’s in. He feels full, the way one does after a large meal, and that’s possibly the worst part of it all. The pain of the bond bite and the full-body exhaustion, he can handle, but the idea that the suppressants didn’t work, that he could be _pregnant_ churns his stomach.

There isn’t even time to be angry about it, no time to try to struggle away, before Yibo is coming inside of him yet again, broken little growls leaving him like he’s the one being fucked. The room is almost dark, neither of them thought to turn on the lights before they started, but the lighting outside catches on Yibo’s form, illuminating the sweat on his skin. There’s glistening on his face, tears, Xiao Zhan realises, as Yibo makes another pained noise and shoves Xiao Zhan’s knees towards his chest.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan gasps, trying to appeal to him. Yibo doesn’t even look up, his head hanging as his thrusts slow a fraction, overstimulated. Xiao Zhan feels a little hysterical at the slight reprieve, and uses the opening to reach for Yibo’s throat.

He grasps at Yibo’s neck with one hand, squeezing to try to choke him off of him. Yibo gasps and looks up at him, their eyes locking as Xiao Zhan holds him. He can feel Yibo’s pulse beneath his fingers, so fast and hard that it must be painful, and can feel the delicate cartilage of his Adam’s apple bob against the restriction.

It doesn’t seem to deter Yibo in the slightest, who leans into the grip as he continues to fuck Xiao Zhan, pinning his legs with one hand while the other moves to grip and Xiao Zhan’s wrist. He doesn’t move him away, and it takes a short while for Xiao Zhan to realise that Yibo is holding him there, forcing him to carry on choking him. He slips his free hand towards Yibo’s face, dipping two fingers into Yibo’s mouth, as he chokes him.

Xiao Zhan must have squeezed too hard, or perhaps Yibo is nearing his limit, because with a sudden cough Yibo surges forward and breaks free of Xiao Zhan’s grip. He starts fucking him relentlessly at an increased fervour that causes Xiao Zhan to gasp, unable to properly take in air while being fucked in this way.

This time it’s more of a relief when Xiao Zhan feels himself start to lose consciousness, Yibo’s figure slipping out of focus as the room dims and the ache in his body fades into black.

\---

Xiao Zhan wakes in stages. He feels the warmth against his back, the ache in his muscles, the dryness of his throat. He is then squeezed tight, and the pressure wakes him up fully. Those are Wang Yibo’s arms wrapped around him, one arm uncomfortably under his ribs and the other around his waist, and his nose pressed into the back of his neck.

It’s less terrifying than Xiao Zhan feels like it should be; in fact, it feels horrifyingly natural. Like he wakes up like this every day, like this is how he should wake up. Yibo makes a little noise behind him and there’s such a fondness that swells in his chest that Xiao Zhan almost chokes with it.

“Alright?” Yibo mumbles, then fits his teeth over the notch of Xiao Zhan’s spine, just at the base of his neck. Xiao Zhan thinks he’s alright, or at the very least he can still wiggle all his fingers and toes. 

“Mm,” Xiao Zhan hums, blinking his sticky eyes.

He doesn’t just ache, he _burns_. The muscles in his legs must have cramped at some point and his neck is just one big patch of pain. The back of his thighs throb, and he doesn’t even want to think about his asshole. Xiao Zhan feels hurt, and used, and filthy with dried come and sweat.

Yibo doesn’t say anything, and Xiao Zhan pushes himself into a sitting position, shuddering in pain but forcing himself through it. Xiao Zhan looks down at him then, at the man who’s barely more than a kid who forced himself onto him. Yibo is a mess, too. There are dried tear streaks down his face, and blood smeared across one cheek. His lip is split and there are dark marks on his neck from Xiao Zhan’s fingers.

“How are you?” Xiao Zhan asks, and is proud that his voice stays steady. Yibo blinks slowly, as if he’s taking a moment to work out his reply.

“Fine?” Yibo says tentatively.

Xiao Zhan feels a surge of irritation run through him at the response. Of course Yibo is fine, because that’s how these things work, how it was always going to work. A sharp twinge of pain shoots up his spine and Xiao Zhan fists the bedsheets hard.

“I called the doctor,” Yibo says, hovering like a particularly annoying insect. “When I woke up before. You look…” he trails off, eyes darting down Xiao Zhan’s naked body.

“Bad?” Xiao Zhan supplies, and Yibo nods. “I suppose being forced into a bond will do that to you.” 

Yibo’s mouth opens and his eyebrows furrow, looking hurt. “Forced?”

Xiao Zhan laughs once, then shakily gets up off the bed, bracing himself against the wall. The bed is stained with come and blood, like something from a crime scene.

“Xiao Zhan, what do you mean, forced? You agreed to me coming over–” Yibo is cut off by a tsk from Xiao Zhan.

“I agreed to spending my heat with you, while half out of my mind. I asked you not to bite me, I begged you not to knot me,” he gestures down towards his stomach with a grimace. “I don’t know how things have been for you, Wang Yibo, but this is not a game.” He can’t help how his voice shakes now, anger fuelled by the way Yibo is staring at him like this is somehow a surprise to him. “You are not a child, there are things you can’t undo. I asked you not to,” Xiao Zhan’s voice cracks and Yibo surges forward. He can’t tell if Yibo means to comfort or hurt him, and he flinches back.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo gasps, expression stuck somewhere between anger and hurt. “You asked me to come.”

“And now I’m asking you to leave,” Xiao Zhan says, trying to stand with as much dignity as he can while feeling so utterly desecrated. “I’m going to shower. Get your clothes and leave.”

There’s a pang of hurt that isn’t his own echoing in his chest. The soulbond is strong, probably permanent. The idea of experiencing Yibo’s emotions and Yibo being able to feel Xiao Zhan’s leaves him feeling exposed, hunted.

Yibo doesn’t say anything as Xiao Zhan staggers into the bathroom. The vague image of himself in the mirror, mottled bruises on his torso, red marks across his ass, is almost too much, and he keeps his head down as he showers.

When he returns to the hotel bedroom, Yibo is gone. The air feels clearer without him, like Xiao Zhan has been stuck underwater and is only just breaking through the surface. It’s a suffocating emptiness, and Xiao Zhan hates it. 

The bed smells like Yibo, grossly familiar and comforting, and Xiao Zhan curls up on the soiled sheets, surrounded by the scent of his bondmate. He immediately feels physically better, the ache of his body soothed by Yibo’s lingering pheromones. It makes him feel worse; they’re bonded – for _life_ – and all Xiao Zhan has to show for it is a scar on his neck and bruises on his body.

Xiao Zhan, with a soul-deep misery, misses Yibo already.

**Author's Note:**

> more detailed warnings in order of appearance:
> 
> xiao zhan is sedated via injection  
> yibo forces himself on xiao zhan during a conversation setting boundaries  
> they fight each other, ending in xiao zhan being forced into submission  
> yibo bites xiao zhan despite being told not to, there is blood  
> yibo knots xiao zhan despite being told not to  
> xiao zhan is scared he's been impregnated  
> xiao zhan passes out during sex and yibo continues  
> xiao zhan chokes yibo
> 
>  _phew_! I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
